Jahar's Skye
by Krys Imeteri-Greenleaf
Summary: Jahar is rescued by the Animorphs...along with her being with child! After she grows, is Ax falling for the young andalite called his student and Alloran's daughter? R


Disclaimers: I don't own Animorphs or anything to deal with it:

My name is Jahar. I guess I know what you're thinking. I'm probably known throughout the universe as the wife of Alloran, a disgraced andalite prince, or otherwise known as Visser Three. But that's not the whole story. Alloran was and still is more than just another andalite or controller to me. He was so much more; much more than anyone could imagine. I still do love him... with all my heart, even if he is one of the most feared creatures of the universe. I still sometimes see Alloran, my Alloran. I was taken from our home on the Andalite homeworld, so that Alloran will give into the evil Visser. I will never forget the look on his face when he... they... saw me. It was twitching back and forth; from concern and fear to malicious amusement. Fear and concern must have been Alloran, and malicious amusement must have been the Visser. I gave the Visser a cold stare, but then I stopped. Was I giving that glare to the Visser, or Alloran? His face twitched again, saying he understands. He whispered that he loved me and that he was sorry. The visser took control again, laughing hysterically. Then he spoke.

Oh, how I love tormenting you, Alloran. Your wife is beautiful; and with these andalite instincts of yours, I see why you chose her.>

The Hork-bajir released me from their iron like grip as I feel into the Visser's weak andalite arms. I looked into his eyes, hoping my Alloran was still standing there, hold me in his grip.

Though the only thing I saw was the iniquity of his smirk. I did not like that smirk. Not at all...

I think it's time for a little andalite fun...> The Visser sneered amused.

I knew what he meant and I still feel the pain from the first time. It hurt each and every time. I felt the Visser stroking himself up against me, with what once was Alloran's body. I felt the heat and fire from within his body, knowing he was trying to be intimate. I gave into him soon after, feeling his hard thrusts and unwarranted entrances into my body. I took the pain quietly.

After he left me, he told his warriors to cage me again whilst he fed in the Kadrona rays and I could see my Alloran again. I was lead into the cage and roughly sat down on my knees from my weakness. Alloran soon joined me, leaning down next to my side, taking me into his arms gingerly. Even though this was a human gesture, I felt comforted.

I am so sorry for this, my love...> he said, blocking out everything else from our connection.

I know Alloran...I just...wish...we were free again...>

I do as well Jahar...to run free on the grasses of home without a care in the world...nothing worrying us...no other andalites..No yeerks...no damned war...No damned Visser Three...just us two...so we can live in peace.>

He nuzzled up against me, comforting my oncoming tears. It sounded so wonderful.

If only it weren't so far-fetched and realistic...

He holds me close in comfort and I let him. I relaxed while I could before the Visser could come back and take Alloran away from me. It hurts him as much as it hurts me for he witnesses every filthy and inhumane thing he does to me. It makes his blood boil to see himself doing such horrid crimes to me, but there is nothing that either of us can do to put a stop to it. I can't even bring myself to tell him that I'm with child and the Visser is making it hard on both of us. I know he might destroy the babe if he knew. Or turn him or her into a controller, which I know neither of us wanted. It hurt so much not to let him know...

The Hork-bajir came back and said it was time for the Visser to return to the host. Alloran kissed me goodbye the way the andalites do and left me weak inside of the cage.

When I next saw him again, he was Visser Three yet again. He was smirking evilly until a Hork-bajir came by and informed him that the Andalite scum was inside of the area.

The Andalite scum had always given me hope whenever they came to destroy the Yeerk pool. I sometimes see creatures called a tiger, a wolf, a bear, a gorilla, and a red-tailed hawk. I also saw a young andalite I knew as Aximili. His parents and I were great friends before I was kidnapped. I knew him from when he was young and wanting so much to be like his older brother Elfangor. He may have to prove a lot to be as great as his brother, but I believe in him.

Some Hork-bajir controllers were trying to lead me away, but I was putting up a fight against them. I attracted the attention of the young andalite and he came over, destroyed my captors, and looked at me surprised.

Lady Jahar?> he asked surprised.

Yes...it's me, Aximili...and no...I'm not a controller...else I would be screaming to the Visser by now...> I said with a faint smile.

He nods in return.

We must retreat from here milady...My friends are waiting for me. Can you run?> he asked quickly.

Barely Aximili...> I say quietly.

Can you morph?>

No...I haven't in years...>

I heard falling rocks as a huge creature called an elephant came into view.

Anyone call for a ride?> a spirited, young, female voice said.

Thank you Rachel...> Aximili said, helping me to my feet.

Next thing I knew...I was hoisted into the air by the elephant's extended nose and sat tenderly onto its back.

Hold on,> the female voice said again.

She then took off at top speed, her companions following in her wake of rock rubble. I held for dear life as the exited and found ourselves in an open sky and fresh air. I was taken off of the creature's back and onto solid ground. I saw a young human before us, smiling whilst a vehicle came up behind him. Aximili was beside me as he led me towards it.

It is all right> he said comfortingly, we are taking you to a safe place so just go inside with Erik, the human you see before you. But, just to forewarn you, he's not a regular human.>

I looked at him strangely, but did as he said. I was too weak to argue and walked towards the strange vehicle. I felt myself being lifted into the automobile (as I found out its name later) by the human I presumed was Erik. Though how a mere human can lift a grown andalite is a mystery to me. He climbed in beside me and closed the door as the mysterious driver drove us away from the Yeerk pool and away from the world of Visser Three...

I am taken to what seems like a barn of sorts and taken to a comfortable stall with hay around me. The Andalite scum was around me, Aximili looking concerned. The others had demorphed and I saw four humans before me. One was a young boy with an older presence around him and I assumed he was their leader. Another boy was of dark skin (though not as much as the female next to him) with short hair and an amusement aura around him. A female stood before with long flowing golden hair and the air of a warrior about her. The last was a dark skinned girl with black hair close to her head. Out of the other three, she seemed the most kindly and gentle though has suffered the pains as her friends have.

"Welcome to Earth," the dark skinned boy said, making his index and middle finger split from his pinky and third finger whilst grinning, "we come in peace."

The warrior female glared at him and elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to wince.

"What?" he said, offended, though he only received a cold stare.

You'll have to excuse them,> Aximili said, they're always like that.>

I nodded, understanding.

The dark-skinned girl came forward.

"Hello, my name is Cassie and these are my friends," she said, pointing to the said people, "Jake, his cousin Rachel, Marco, and Ax. Tobias is up in the rafters."

"Yo," the one called Rachel said.

"Greetings," Marco said, doing that symbol with his hand again, "Live long and prosper."

Funny Marco...Real funny,> a young teenage boy voiced in thought-speech.

I think that is Tobias.

A _nothlit_...?> I say softly.

Yeah...but recently regained powers _nothlit,> _he pointed out.

"So...who are you?" Jake asked.

My name is Jahar...and I am the mate of Alloran,> I say plainly.

"Dude, we just picked up Visser Three's wife!" Marco said.

No,> I said firmly, My mate is War-prince Alloran-Semitur-Corrass...not the Yeerk filth you speak of.>

"Oh, I like her," Rachel said, holding out a hand, "anyone that insults Marco and is loyal to a husband to the end is a friend of mine."

Thank you,> I say quietly, but I doubt I can see my "husband" again.>

"Don't worry," the girl, Cassie, said, "I bet one day you two can be reunited once again."

"Yeah...Without the Visser to wreck your love life," Marco commented.

I only hope you are right...> I say quietly, now starting to miss him.

"You can stay here," Cassie said quietly, "my parents are out of town for a couple of weeks so keeping you here shouldn't be too much trouble."

Thank you...I hope you don't mind me...intruding...>

The girl smiled.

"Not really. I've had stranger things in this barn...or any as polite."

I smiled at her in the andalite way and shifted a bit.

Just to ask you...do you have any wide fields...that are private?>

"Yes," Cassie asked, "why do you ask?"

Because,> I said, before pausing, I am with child.>

"Holy shit-tame mushrooms!" Marco said, mirroring his friends shocked faces.

That's just great...> Tobias said with sarcasm in his voice.

Does the Visser know?> Aximili said, his friends tensing.

No,> I reply, earning their sigh of relief, If Alloran doesn't know something...The Visser doesn't either.>

"But I doubt a baby andalite running around is a good thing," Jake said.

"I absolutely refuse to change diapers!" Marco exclaimed.

Andalites do not wear those contraptions human infants wear,> Aximili said.

"They're like horses...remember?" Cassie said.

"I've seen horses wear diapers before..." Marco pointed out.

"Wild horses, dimwit," Rachel said, whacking him upside the head.

"Ow!" Marco said in response, "I knew that!"

"Sure ya did," Rachel said, rolling her eyes (a fascinating thing to watch by the way).

"So what do we do? We can't just let her have birth in broad daylight," Jake commented, "the Yeerks might come by and spot her in her weakest state...or any unwanted company."

"Yeah, I can see the headlines now," Marco said, raising his arm in a presenting fashion "'Alien Centaur found giving birth in open fields to a beautiful, healthy baby.' I doubt anyone wants THAT to happen."

The others nod in response.

What about Erik? He can probably give the illusion of a horse giving birth in the field to the eyes of passersby,> Tobias offered.

"I doubt she'd want people nearby whilst the kid is coming out," Rachel said.

I don't mind,> I said, it's probably best if anything goes wrong.>

Cassie nods.

"Yeah...I guess I can stay with you...I have no experience with birthing andalites, but I have with horses and cows."

I can probably assist since I have the most knowledge of andalites,> Aximili said.

"And everyone else can keep a constant vigil for any unwanted company," Jake said.

"Sounds good to me," Rachel said.

But we can't just keep her tied up here so to speak,> Tobias pointed out, she's still an andalite. Needs to feed and to run and all that stuff are bound to come up.>

I will do the honor of watching out for her,> Aximili said, She and my parents were friends. I owe her that much.>

I smiled.

Thank you Aximili,> I said softly.

He nods in response. Must be a habit he picked up from his human friends.

"Okay, I need to, like, go now or else my dad is going to call the cops," Marco said.

"Yeah...I should probably get going, too," Jake said whilst Rachel agreed.

Those three left, letting me stay with Cassie, Tobias, and Aximili.

I think we should leave her alone to rest for a while,> Tobias commented, You go to sleep Cassie. Ax and I can keep watch.>

Cassie nodded and turned to leave.

"Good night Jahar. See you in the morning," she said, waving goodbye.

I smiled to her and soon fell asleep, though not in the traditional andalite way, I was too tired to care or notice. I feel my life has taken a different turn but I'm glad it has taken a better turn. Though I do wish that Alloran was here with me...

To share the joy when our child is born...

To meet my new friends and Elfangor's little brother.

If only I could...


End file.
